High-speed image sensors have been widely used in many applications in different fields including the automotive field, the machine vision field, and the field of professional video photography. The development of high speed image sensors is further driven by the consumer market's continued demand for high speed slow motion video and normal high-definition (HD) video that have a reduced rolling shutter effect.
In addition to the frame rate and power consumption demands, image sensors are also subjected to performance demands. The quality and accuracy of the pixel readouts cannot be compromised to accommodate the increase in frame rate or power consumption.
In order to increase the frame rate, pipeline architectures have been implemented in high-speed image sensors that allow for multiple workflows to be occurring in a high-speed image sensor. However, electrical interference from the different elements in the high-speed image sensor may degrade the image quality being generated by the image sensor.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.